


the dark of the night

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Talking On The Phone, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна ночь, в которую Гэнси не может уснуть, а Адама будят кошмары.<br/>И всё-таки в приглушённых ночных звонках есть что-то глубоко личное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dark of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229504) by [softkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaz/pseuds/softkaz). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Автор планирует посвятить этому пейрингу не одну работу и действительно вдохновляется ими, как и я.

Несмотря на то, что Гэнси вечно не мог уснуть, он вообще-то любил ночь. Он наслаждался её тишиной, любовался слабо мерцавшими отблесками света, терявшимися где-то за его окном в очертаниях Генриетты, - то могли быть уличные фонари или лампы в комнатах других парней, страдавших от бессонницы. Ночная тишина обладала совершенно особыми формами, была необычного вкуса и цвета, и Гэнси любил сидеть на полу, дотрагиваясь до неё, наблюдая за переменами, позволяя ей целиком поглотить себя. Однако иногда его беспокоило, насколько ночью всё представлялось несоразмерно большим или, напротив, маленьким. Тогда он сам казался себе непропорциональным и немного беспомощным, но он всё же научился справляться с этими ощущениями так, что больше по ночам не способен был чувствовать совершенно ничего.

________________________________________

Этой ночью, как и многими другими ранее, он сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной на кровать, с забытым тюбиком клея в руке. Он устал настолько, что не чувствовал себя способным больше работать над своей моделью Генриетты. Казалось, что пустые улицы и домики с незавершёнными крышами с укором уставились на него, и в этот момент он испытал ощущение полного, безнадёжного одиночества. 

Он запрокинул голову на кровать и снял очки, чтобы устало протереть глаза. Собственные мысли казались ему теперь тяжёлыми и затуманенными.

Внезапно начал звонить его телефон.

Гэнси помедлил. Какой-то миг он позволил рингтону играть дальше, закрыв глаза и по-прежнему сидя неподвижно. Затем он бросил взгляд на старые потрёпанные бледно-оранжевые часы на тумбочке – было уже поздно, очень поздно. Накануне он уже созванивался с Мэлори, и вряд ли старик захотел бы опять теперь с ним поговорить. Обычно ему требовалось по меньшей мере несколько дней, чтобы снова напомнить о себе.

Больше никто не мог бы позвонить ему так поздно.

С сердцем в его груди творилось что-то невообразимое.

_Это Адам? С ним всё в порядке? Ронан должен быть дома, это он? Что-случилось-что-случилось-что-случилось…_

Он глубоко вздохнул, распахнул глаза и потянулся за телефоном. Приняв вызов, он не посмотрел на номер звонившего на экране.

\- Алло?

\- Гэнси? – выдохнул кто-то в трубку.

Он с трудом справился с собой.

\- Адам? Привет. У тебя всё хорошо?

\- Гэнси, - тот снова повторил его имя. В голосе Адама было что-то странное; он звучал отстранённо и опустошённо, с ним случалось подобное, когда он обыденно являлся в школу с синяками на груди.

\- Я сейчас приеду, ладно? Скоро буду… - Гэнси тут же вскочил на ноги, лихорадочно соображая, что предпринять.

\- Нет, подожди, - можно было чётко расслышать, с каким усилием Адам придал своему голосу спокойствие. – Всё в порядке. Ты не должен… прости. Я тебя разбудил?

\- Нет, ничего страшного, - Гэнси коротко рассмеялся, наконец выдохнув. – Я всё равно не спал.

\- О, ну ладно.

Гэнси выждал паузу, гадая, хотел ли Адам добавить что-то ещё, но тот промолчал, поэтому он медленно, осторожно спросил:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Ничего, - сразу же с глубоким вздохом последовал ответ. – Прости.

\- Адам, сейчас три утра.

Его снова окутала тишина.

\- У меня был кошмар, - наконец признался Адам. – Я не знал, кому ещё позвонить.

Гэнси достал из кармана лист мяты и тихо, задумчиво пожевал его. Он представил себе Адама, возможно, сидевшего на краю кровати, встревоженного кошмарами более значительными, чем он сам. Даже несмотря на то, что он находился теперь всего в паре минут езды от Монмаут, он казался Гэнси невероятно далёким.

\- Я скоро буду, - повторил он.

\- Нет, я должен завтра рано утром ехать на работу, нет смысла, - Адам запнулся. – Но не мог бы ты… не мог бы ты ещё поговорить со мной?

\- Да, конечно, могу, Пэрриш, - Гэнси почти рассмешил этот вопрос. Он снова устроился на полу, сжимая в руке мяту. На самом деле он очень хотел бы схватить со стола ключи и спустя несколько минут оказаться у святой Агнес, чтобы сидеть рядом с Адамом на его кровати, но он знал – так было лучше. Он слишком хорошо знал, что не должен вмешиваться. Это были проблемы Пэрриша, боровшегося за выживание. Гэнси не должен был спасать его. Адам Пэрриш решительно не мог являться тем, кто нуждался бы в спасении.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – осторожно спросил он.

Адам долго не отвечал, и его молчание стало почти осязаемым. Гэнси машинально подумал о том, насколько удачной была для Адама возможность достаточно дёшево оплачивать звонки через карту, что он мог их себе позволить.

Наконец Адам снова заговорил, и Гэнси с облегчением услышал, что ненужное напряжение почти исчезло из его голоса. Теперь он просто звучал устало, очень устало. Линия различимо потрескивала, когда он переводил дыхание.

\- Я видел его. Он пришёл сюда, он сказал… Я так испугался, Гэнси. Я проснулся и не мог открыть глаз, потому что ждал, что его голос последует за мной сюда, в реальность. Мне казалось… Я думал, что он снова меня ударит и я это почувствую.

\- Но тебе не нужно снова проходить через это. Твоего отца там нет.

\- Его здесь нет, - согласился Адам нерешительно, его голос снова звучал отстранённо. Сердце Гэнси защемило. Он выдержал паузу, перебирая в уме всё то, что мог бы сейчас сказать Адаму. Он поразмыслил о собственных кошмарах, о том, насколько пугающими они были именно в тот миг, когда он просыпался, но боялся открыть глаза, потому что жужжание могло ему не присниться и оса в груди вместо его сердца тоже могла оказаться вполне реальной. 

Тишина воцарилась надолго. В дыхании Адама на том конце провода было что-то невероятно интимное, скорее, из-за окружавшей их темноты и из-за того, что это всё-таки был Адам.

\- Иногда мне помогает уснуть музыка, - наконец нарушил молчание Гэнси. – Блу принесла тебе тот старый плеер? Послушай что-нибудь, это может сработать.

\- Вообще-то я не очень хочу спать, - возразил Адам, однако его голос прозвучал так слабо и устало, что Гэнси понял: теперь, после того как он поделился с ним и опасность была разобрана по кусочкам, он был уже на грани.

Осознав это, Гэнси ощутил необычную гордость. Адама Пэрриша не нужно было спасать.

\- Тогда что ты _хочешь_? 

\- Н-не знаю. Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь. Глендовер? О, подожди, нет, пожалуйста… Нет, не надо. Что ты сейчас делаешь?

Гэнси позволил себе коротко, лениво улыбнуться. Он легко мог вообразить себе ресницы Адама, посеребренные чуть ярким светом той же луны, что сейчас озаряла его самого.

\- Я сижу на полу и болтаю с тобой, стараясь не разбудить Ронана.

\- М-м?

\- Да, и ещё я добавил ещё три дома к модели Генриетты. Я уже почти добрался до святой Агнес.

\- Можешь сделать небольшую картонную модель и меня тоже, - из-за усталости Адама всё предложение прозвучало как единое слово.

Гэнси тихо рассмеялся.

\- Точно. Изображу тебя лежащим на кровати и мирно спящим. В этой версии Генриетты у тебя не будет никаких кошмаров.

Адама тоже развеселила его модель сонной Генриетты, и сердце Гэнси пропустило несколько ударов, медленно наполнившись счастьем, наслаждаться которым хотелось как можно дольше. Гэнси был буквально поражён яркой, непреодолимой тоской по тому, что ему не удавалось облечь в слова, несмотря на всё его старание.

\- Мне бы понравилось, - сказал Адам, - я бы хотел жить в твоей Генриетте.

Он _так устал_ – Гэнси чувствовал это. Он знал, что должен был отключиться, но также знал, что ему вовсе не следовало этого делать. Та связь, которая установилась между ними по телефонной линии, всё ещё была очень хрупкой, и Гэнси боялся разорвать её.

Поэтому он продолжал говорить.

\- Да, никаких кошмаров. Мы ищем Глендовера, Свинья никогда не ломается, меньше домашней работы.

_Ты не так далеко_ , хотел добавить он, но промолчал.

Адам издал звук одобрения, и Гэнси снова заговорил.

\- Небо здесь всегда голубое, выпускные экзамены отменены, а Ноа больше не мерцает.

_Ты видишь себя таким, каким вижу тебя я. Ронан бросает пить. Всё это наконец начинает обретать какой-то смысл,_ \- хотел сказать он, но опять этого не сделал.

Он немного подождал ответа, но тишина на том конце провода дала ему понять, что Адам уснул. Его мерное дыхание теперь было едва различимо. Гэнси почувствовал, что тоже невольно расслабился.

\- Спокойной ночи, Адам, - мягко прошептал он, а затем положил трубку.

Улыбка ещё не исчезла с его лица, когда он всё-таки поднялся с пола и забрался под одеяло. Он не был уверен, что сможет уснуть, но он был обязан попытаться сделать это ради Адама.


End file.
